Of Kimscicles and Cold Plasma
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: Kim and Shego discuss Frozen on their way home one cold Middleton Winter. KiGo and only implied Elsanna. Originally posted on kpslashhaven.


Kimscicles and Cold Plasma

by sweetPixiesmile

"Omigosh," Kim gushed as they left the theatre, "that was such a good movie!"

"Meh, I've seen better," said the brunette beside her, as the doors slid shut behind them.

The two women stepped out of the Middleton Megaplex, a relatively new addition to the Middleton Mall. Salt crunched under their boots as they began walking down the sidewalk, their breath misting in the cold January air. Kim shivered as they walked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Oh? Name one animated feature film that was better than that one," the red head challenged, stopping and putting her fists on her hips. Her raspberry fur lined hood fell off her head and the gusting wind blew her long fiery orange strands across her face.

"Sita sings the Blues," Shego fired back, her own dark locks tied low with a black scrunchie, her hands stuffed nonchalantly into the pockets of a forest green peabody jacket. She turned a smirk on the younger woman. Kim looked confused for a moment.

"Sita sings- That's not even the same genre!"

"It's an animation and a feature film," the ex-thief pointed out.

"Same emotional content, then," Kim sniffed.

"Hotaru no haka," the woman quipped back.

"What? No way!" Kim declared, recalling how she had cried at the heart-breaking scene of the hallucinating Setsuko. "That was not a feel good movie at all!"

"It's emotional," Shego explained patiently. "You never said good or bad."

"Well," Kim paused before saying huffily, "one that was as original."

"Original? Puh-lease. But I won't burst your pretty little bubble, Princess," Shego smiled, taking the huffing red head's arm. "Besides, ice powers aren't all they're cracked up to be. I mean, it can't do this." she said as her hands glowed slightly in the evening air. A wave of soft warmth washed over Kim.

"I don't know," Kim leered. "Elsa was pretty hot."

"Kim Possible has a crush on an animated character," Shego laughed as they started walking again.

"I had an 'oh' moment when her dress changed," Kim said dreamily.

"More like a 'what the fuck' moment." It was Shego's turn to scoff. "Ice powers can't change a corset and skirt into an off-the-shoulder gown."

"You mean how she transmogrified her clothing? It's a metaphor," Kim pontificated.

"I know it's a metaphor," Shego rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't make sense. Control over the temperature of water can't change cotton to silk, you know." She paused for a moment, considering. "Or your ballet slippers to heels," she said finally.

"I still think she was really cool."

"Really?"

"And sweet."

"And busty."

"And bust- huh?"

Shego raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Don't tell me you didn't notice how they sexed her up when they gave her a pair of 'fuck-me' heels. One of the girls behind us even said 'oh!'"

"I-I-I-, what?" Kim spluttered, her face turning red. "It's a kid's movie!"

"Mmmm-yeah, uh-huh," Shego continued, condescendingly, "tell that to Lassiter and friends. You didn't notice? The red lipstick? The rouge, the pale foundation, the eyeliner? Not to mention how hippy she suddenly got."

"I, um,-" Kim's face turned even more red. "I-i-it was the heels!"

"See, honesty only gets you in trouble," the woman laughed as they stopped at the corner of an intersection and waited for the light to change. "Anyway, what is it with Walt and goody-goody red heads? Which Anna totally was," the light green coloured woman mused.

"They have good taste, that's what," Kim shrugged. "She's Elsa's foil. Besides, the bigger question is 'what is it with Walt and hot reformed villainesses?'"

"Villains. Us girl villains, 'ex' or otherwise, prefer the non-gender term."

"No need to be sensitive. Take back the word." Kim raised her fist with her arm crooked.

"If you say 'fight the power,'" Shego warned, "I'm going to poke you."

"Aw." They walked on in silence for a moment.

"Um… did you have the same thought as me at the end?" Kim's eyes flicked away, a signature sign of nerves.

"I don't know, which part of the end? The stinger?" Shego teased. "Yeah that was pretty funny. They even did the light from above and everything."

"No, not that."

"The skating? You want to go skating?"

"No! I mean, uh, after the thaw…" Kim trailed off.

"You mean after the hug?"

"Uh, yeah." Shego knew that Kim's cheeks weren't red from the cold; she had kept her plasma running. They turned at a stop sign and kept walking.

"You mean how they were really good sisters?"

"Um…. no."

"That they were like you and me?"

"Um…. sort…. of?"

"I don't get it, then."

"Nevermind," Kim sighed in frustrated relief.

"No, now you have to say."

"I don't want to." Kim said quickly. "Besides, it's embarrassing."

"Okay, that's it, cupcake," Shego demanded, "you gotta tell."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"You're not going to leave me out in the cold are you?"

"I see what you did there."

"No changing the subject. Spill it Possible!" Kim knew that sign. Whenever Shego growled her last name, the taller woman was about to lose her temper, and Shego's foul moods were legendary. Epic even.

"Alright, alright!" Kim was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath and sighed. "I thought they should kiss."

"Wait, what?"

"I said-"

"Anna and Elsa," Shego dead-panned, interrupting her.

"Yes."

"The two sisters."

"Ah… yes?" Shego was silent for a moment. She could feel how jittery and embarrassed Kim was from the tension in her arm, and how she clutched at the older woman.

"I knew it," she said with some satisfaction.

"What?" Kim asked, half exasperated, half fearful.

"You goody-goodies are all pervy."

"I am not a perv."

"You spend all that time thinking about what you're not supposed to do that you obsess about it."

"I do not!"

"Oh? Then what about those boudoir photos of you that you asked me to take?"

"That was, well,-"

"And the cheerleader slash teacher roleplay you asked for, with me reprising my role as the oblivious and perky Miss Go?"

"There's nothing wrong with-"

"Aaaaand," Shego continued relentlessly, "not to mention how many times we've renewed our mile high club membership?"

"Okay! I get it." Kim looked like she was going to pass out. "It's just… I, I don't know, it's just you, you know? I'm only this way with you."

"Just me?" the older woman teased.

"Yes! Just you and only you."

"Not even Ron?"

"Talking about 'ew'…"

"Or what's his name… Monkey?"

"You know very well it was Mankey, and Josh didn't even make it past first base, ok? You're the only one who ever scored with Kim freaking Possible."

"It's a career choice," Shego replied blithely, although inside she was smiling. "But, thanks."

"Thanks?" Kim asked, confused by the sudden gratitude. "For what?"

"The heads up."

"You're not making sense, hon," Kim sighed.

"At least now I know what we're going to be for Halloween."

"Oh? Oh! Hey, do you still have that wig you used on Martin Smarty?"

"See, I knew where this was headed." Shego mock-rolled her eyes.

"And you could, like, make those ferocious snow effects with cold plasma!" Once Kim got started on something, the ex-villain (not villainess) knew she might as well just enjoy the ride.

"You do know that cold plasma ain't exactly 'cold,' right?"

"I have three Ph.D.s. Can you make it blue instead of green?"

Shego gave an exaggerated sigh, then snapped her fingers with her free hand. A puff of blue swirled in the cold air, accompanied with a crackling noise.

"That crackling won't happen in October, though," Kim mused aloud.

"So will you be frozen Anna or thawed Anna?"

"I dunno. Think I could pull off frozen Anna? You'd have to cart me around and I wouldn't be able to move."

"Ooooo, you'd be helpless to my nefarious whims? I'm in. I love Kimscicles," Shego winked. "But then, I'm biased." They stopped outside on the porch of a large suburban house.

"Well, here we are," Kim said, turning to face the dark haired woman.

"Here we are," Shego smiled. She knew what was on Kim's mind.

"Did you want to, you know," Kim hesitated before continuing with heavy innuendo. "Come in for some hot cocoa-moo?" She slipped her slim arms around the taller woman's waist.

"I think the meme is hot coffee," Shego noted.

"You're such a geek," Kim giggled.

"That word," Shego intoned with a blatantly false Spanish accent, "I do not think it means what you think it means."

"My parents are out, and my brothers are at their friends' place," Kim giggled again.

"Need some company?" Shego moved closer, pinning the red head to the door, pressing herself tightly against the hero.

"Baby, It's cold outside," Kim whispered. She rummaged in her jacket pocket as Shego plundered her lips. Shego was a step ahead, the key already sliding into the lock.

"'Come in,' said the spider to the fly," Kim smiled, walking them backward into the house as the door opened.

"Only if you eat me, Mrs. Possible," Shego said, kicking the door closed behind her.

"That's definitely a promise, Mrs. Possible," Kim replied.


End file.
